


"Take my jacket. It's cold outside."

by Pandigital



Series: 100 ways to say I love you. [21]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is the smol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Take my jacket. It's cold outside."

Their morning routine was simple. Wake up at six, workout for an hour. Shower. Shave. Put the kettle on for tea. Wake Q up by eight. Have a few cups.

Q cooks their morning meal and they discuss their plans if work is not a pressing issue at the moment. Today is one such day. As Q sips his tea across from James a little movement caught James eye. He stopped and watched as the white flakes clung to the warm windows and slide down. James looks back down to his paper he is reading a comments, “It’s snowing.”

Q looks up for a moment and turns to look at the window and then goes back to sipping his tea and working on his laptop, “I can see that.”

“Are you going out today?”

Q nods his head as he chews his toast for a moment and then answers, “Yes. I have to pick up a few things. And the letters to my parents need to be sent out.”

“Aren’t they spending their holiday in Jamaica?” James asked. They had driven them to the airport when they had left almost a month ago. Q looked at him over the lip of his laptop.

“They are. But they will be back before Christmas.” Q answered.

“Are we going to see them for the holidays then?”

Q just gave him a look and then pinched the bridge of his nose and letting out a heavy sigh before he answered, “Assuming you aren’t on a mission and I’m not walking you through it? Yes.”

“Is a gift required?” James asked as he took the plates to the sink.

Q pointed a finger at Bond and gave a firm shake of it toward the special agent before telling him off in a firm tone, “You already bought my mother a new car, James.”

James smirked as he began to wash the dishes, back to Q, “That doesn’t answer my question.”

“No. Food is required this year but gifts are optional.”

“We can’t cook.” James said as he placed the first plate in the dryer.

Q gave a small snorting laugh as he placed his tea cup and saucer on the counter next to the sink and leaned with his hip against it and a smirk on his young face, “You can’t cook. Honestly, who can burn a pot of boiling water? I swear.”

Bond leans over and gives him a quick kiss before finishing the dishes and drying his hands on the nearby dish towel, “Will you be gone long?”

“A few hours at least. Why?” Q asked.  

“Do you want to get lunch?”

“Sure, I’ll meet you at our usual place.”

“If you’re late order the salad?”

Q smiled as he went to the door and began to tie his snow boots onto his thick socked feet, “Yes. Hold the onions please.”

“Take my car.”

“Which one?”

“The nice one.”

Q rolled his eyes as he tied off his scarf around his turtlenecked jumper, “Truly, a more specific man has ever graced my presence than you, James Bond.”

“I try.” he said with a lazy shrug of his shoulder.

“Do you need anything?”

“No. But…” James said and then cut himself off. Q looked up at him as he was taking his red coat off of the hook. He put it back and waited. When James didn’t say anything he frowned at his lover with furrowed brows.

“But?” Q pressed.

“Take my coat. It’s cold outside.”

Q smiled softly, “You’re such a softie.” 


End file.
